Out of Ashes
by x-Jacqueline-x
Summary: On the brink of war the Third Kazekage entrusts a mission of dire importance to two Suna ANBU blackopps; failure is not an option when Kiku Fukkatsu is faced with the impossible choice between her teammate's life and hers. Can anything rise from the carnage of a tale entwined with unspoken love, betrayal and decimation?
1. Kiku Kessho

AN: It's very important for any reader to have some basic understanding of honorifics. For a brief overview as well as various examples I recommend reading this page BEFORE continuing to the story. /UsefulNotes/JapaneseHonorifics?from=

At the end of each chapter I will translate any Japanese words or significant points I deem necessary for readers to have a better understanding of the story.

* * *

Out of Ashes

Chapter One: Kiku Kessho

A storm rages from above, the sand pelting the temple is audible even from this depth. Flames flicker over the stone walls casting an eerie shadow over the various carved figures. When I was a child I'd often become lost in these intricate maze-like passageways; now I move with an ease that could only be described as second nature. The cool air slowly became a welcomed escape from the scorching sun. I run my fingers over an intricate chrysanthemum; the flower I had been named after and the crest of the Fukkatsu. A smile tugs at my lips as I recall the first time I etched my chakra into the stone beneath my fingertips and for a moment I'm tempted to refine the relief, shaking my head I abandon the thought. I didn't come down here at my leisure; this is strictly business I remind myself. I've spent countless hours carving the stories of my clan into the stone. It's customary for members of the Fukkatsu clan to head deep into the tunnels under the temple both to etch into these walls and to add fragments of their chakra to our sacred crystal. The reason behind this is to preserve our clan's history; though this is more crucial for the men than the women. It is required that all Shinobi of the Fukkatsu clan keep a detailed record of their lives; least the Satori be wasted. I rest my hand on the door separating me from the hall of records, anger flaring in my chest; **it isn't fair that I should be condemned to a mortal life, while a lesser Shinobi outlive me by nearly tenfold.** I let out a deep breath, reminding myself that I haven't entirely been on the shallow end of the gene pool; **it just hasn't been entirely equal. **

I grasp one of the two torches, lifting it from the holder and pushing the door open. The hall of records is kept pitch black to better preserve the ink scrawled across the many scrolls lining its walls; the very foundation of appearing to be constructed from them. The entire history of the Land of Wind kept safe in this room, in far more detail than any other archive. These walls contain everything from the history available to the general public all the way to the deepest secrets of the noble clans. Some of Sunagakure's most coveted scrolls lay here containing various forbidden justsu's labeled as too high of a risk to the land yet too precious to destroy.

**Seems like a waste really.**

I run my hand longingly over a scroll, contemplating what secrets it holds bound so tightly. It's no wonder lower ranking Shinobi require an escort, the foolishness of a novice has no bounds. It's here where our clan's men are brought after they use the Satori; this is where they will spend the majority of their first fourteen years. This is where they come to awaken their forgotten memories hidden deep within the temples depths; this is where they come after they have risen from the ashes. As I weave between the scroll cases I can make out the warm glow of candle light from one of the various branch tunnels. Most of the information is available to any clan member; however the Fukkatsu kunoichi aren't always as interested with the many scrolls down here, after all only a handful of them are accessible to us and even less of them are relevant with the Satori out of our grasp. I may not have regarded their restrictions as adamantly as the others; often delving into anything I can get my hands on. However I made a point to avoid the personal memoirs of the living. As much as we are renowned for our thirst for knowledge we do not invade the privacy of our kin's mind unless absolutely necessary. To delve into another's memories without the consent of the elders is punishable by death, a sentence to be carried out until nothing rises from the remains.

My feet stop before a familiar entryway, two guards materialize from the statues poised on either side of the narrow passageway.

"State your name," One of them said, an air of authority radiating off him. I don't recognize his voice though it isn't necessarily uncommon for them to appoint a new set of guards as their predecessors grow old.

"Fukkatsu Kiku," I say, holding out my hand, almost immediately the second guard grabs my wrist bringing a kunai down on the exposed flesh. Blood splatters the unfamiliar guard's mask, giving the smooth surface a malevolent appearance.

Within seconds of the blade touching my flesh, my black irises consume the whites of my eyes activating the Fukkatsu's most treasured defense; Modosu a trait unique to our bloodline. Upon seeing its activation the guard removes the kunai, the blood pooling at the wound quickly coagulates and smoke begins to rise from the tissue as it mends itself; soon the only evidence of the assault is a slight tenderness.

The guards part to allow me passage to the Fukkatsu clan's most prized possession. As I make my way down the passageway I begin the process of organizing my thoughts, pushing the unnecessary memories to the back of my mind.

**The less time I spend here the better.**

The light of the torch clutched in my hand illuminates the crystal sending waves of colour over the smooth walls, giving off the appearance that the room is ablaze.

"Sending you out again, are they Kiku?" Comes a horse voice, I turn my attention away from the beautiful petals of the Kiku Kessho; slightly confused as to why I was named after something so sacred to my clan, considering the malcontent that radiates off of each one of them as they look at me. And as my eyes find her I'm met by the same cold stare.

"It would seem so Eiko-baabaa, now if you'll excuse me its imperative that I leave as soon as possible…My partner is rather impatient." I say sliding the torch into a holder beside one of the many statues lining the room; the flame's light dancing over its intricate stone feathers. I stare at the creature for a moment before approaching the crystal chrysanthemum.

"That one again?" she sneered as she passed me.

"Yes Eiko-baabaa." I said placing my hands on either side of the Kiku Kessho.

A growl of irritation sounds from her before she disappeared down the tunnel, "Just keep it organized," she called over her shoulder.

"I know…" I mutter kneading my chakra and infusing it with my memory of everything substantial that had happened since the mission report I had entered two days ago.

**Blood drips from my tessen, the severed head of my target staining the tami mats a deep red. I flick the remaining blood off of the fan before tucking it away. I begin my work on the body, weaving the proper hand signs I whisper, "Kaso no jutsu." The body is soon engulfed in hungry flames, the inferno melting flesh from bone and filling the air with an awful stench as the jutsu devours everything in it's path; within a few fleeting moments nothing is left of the missing-nin but a pile of ash. As I exit the rundown shack I slap an explosive tag on the door and flash step to my partner waiting in a near by cave. I entre the cave as he was finished with the remains of his target. The heat from the blast almost welcoming in the chill of the night, "I wish you would have dealt with him elsewhere… unless you plan to travel through the night."**

**"Weak stomach?" He mused.**

**"Your joking right?" I muttered removing my mask I wipe away the blood staining the oni's face. I made my way to the back of the cave, his soft laughter following me. "I hate to be a pain but the stench of a corpse isn't exactly homey." I say pinching my nose to emphasize my point.**

**"There was never anything 'homey' about this place to begin with." He said pulling his oni mask down to rest loosely around his neck, "If that blast was any indication I'd say you haven't left yourself many options."**

**"Believe me you wouldn't want to sleep there anyway…its far better off as ruble." I said inspecting the crevices of the mask for traces of gore.**

**"You always did make a mess Kiku-san." He said running a finger over some dried blood splattered on my neck. Flashing him a crooked smile I slipped my mask back over my face.**

**"I can't help it Sasori-san."**

* * *

**I lay awake staring up at the stucco ceiling attempting to find sleep, the adrenaline still coursing through my veins making it futile. Still I shut my eyes and beg my elusive dreams to overtake me. Letting out a growl my eyes snap open, giving up on the possibility I toss the blankets from my restless form. I run a hand through my hair and push myself from the bed, careful to avoid tripping on the tangled sheets at my feet. I silently slide my door open and softly pad down the hallway, the hushed voices traveling up the stairs stop me dead in my tracks.**

**"It can't be helped!" my father hissed.**

**"But she's only a child," my mother pleads the desperation in her voice heart wrenching as I clung to the railing in an attempt to keep myself from running to her. This conversation was not meant to be overheard and yet I couldn't turn away.**

**"And there were those younger her Fumiko-chan. She is no longer a defenseless babe crying out in the night; she's a kunoichi, she has taken her place among our ranks and will face anything that comes with it." He shot back, venom dripping from his voice.**

**"Hisoka-kun how can you say such a thing? She's your daughter, we're suppose-" "It doesn't matter whose child she is. Our duty is to our clan!" My father cut in.**

**My eyes widened in disbelief at the words being spoken below, my mind whirling with possible explanations. **

**"It is the will of the elders; we cannot allow an impurity in the bloodline Fumiko-chan." My father's words pierced me like a knife; each word felt like the twisting of an ice cold blade. I slid to the floor, a hand over my mouth to quiet the cry building in my chest; what was wrong with me and what do they mean they couldn't allow it?**

**"What yokai stands before me…where is my dear husband?" My mother whispered, her shallow breathing giving way to muffled sobs.**

**"Don't be so foolish, her fate was decided the day she was born." He growled, his foot steps sounding across the wooden floors sent a jolt of fear through my heart; what would happen if I were discovered? I pulled myself to my feet and slipped into the door to my left, sliding it shut just as the stairs began to creek. With my back pressed to the door I tried to steady my breathing. Tears welling in my eyes I listened in terror as my father's footsteps grew fainter. Do they plan to execute me? Why wait so long…how could they be so cruel, allowing me little but a taste of life? They should have carried out the sentence the moment I left the womb. I felt as through someone had thrust their hand into my chest cavity, their fingers closing around my rapidly beating heart, the room suffocating and the walls too tight around me. My eyes shot to the only window in the bathroom, I bolted over to it and pushing it open. Sucking in a breath of the crisp air I slipped through the open window pulling myself onto the roof. I wasted no time, once my feet touched the clay tiles I clambered to my feet and began hopping from roof top to roof top; the gates of our compound in my sights. The only light that of the half moon cloaking Sunagakure in silver; I lost myself in its beauty for a split second the weight seemingly lifted from my shoulder, however the moment was short-lived. I bit my lip hard to quell the tears clouding my vision, a metallic taste filled my mouth and soon smoke began to sting my eyes as the tissue healed. It was all I could do to try to quiet the screaming in my head, fragments of their argument resurfacing in waves. Within seconds of reaching the gate I concentrated a fraction of my chakra into the muscles in my legs when I was a few feet away from it's wall I released the chakra; lengthening my jump over the wall looming above me. Landing soundlessly on the opposite side I took off in a run, letting my feet guide me to the far end of Sunagakure.**

* * *

**"Fate…what is my fate?" I whispered staring up at the moon, its pale light reflecting against the liquid pooling in the corner of my eyes; a weakness I refused to give in to. I had been standing upon the edge of this cliff for hours, the once crushing feeling in my chest replaced by a vast emptiness. There was no intention of jumping coursing through me; such an act would be pathetic, a selfish escape. I would only be doing them a favor. No, I would not jump. I will endure just as I always have. Letting out a bitter laugh I was finally beginning to understand their cold stares; I would live in spite of them, the impurity tainting their precious bloodline. On the edge staring up at the sky I felt clarity unattainable elsewhere, the weight of cliffs looming down on me lessened from this height. It was here where I was able to think the clearest, here Sunagakure's surrounding cliffs felt less like a cage and more like what they were meant to be; a defense.**

** I felt his presence before I heard him, for once not bothering to conceal his chakra, the ghost of a smile caressing my pained features. I heard the soft grinding of sand against rock under his feet as he stood behind me, irritation radiating off of him. I closed my eyes waiting for his harsh words; I suppose where I was standing was rather cliché.**

**"What are you doing up here?" The softness of his voice startling, I opened my eyes looking up at the moon once more. "Tsk, what's the matter with you?"**

**Still I remained silent, unable to form the words…what was I supposed to say? My eyes never moving from the dull glow overhead I wondered if my voice would reflect my listless state.**

**"At least look at me when I'm talking to you!" He growled, I felt a sharp tug and soon my body was flung backwards. The shock that flickered across my face as his strings spun me to face him was almost instantly replaced by a mask of indifference. Sasori's eyes narrowed searching for a weak point in the charade, it didn't take him long to spot the tears welling in my defiant eyes. Sasori inhaled sharply his brown eyes widening and with a flick of his index finger he closed the gap between our bodies. The moment our bodies made contact he released the jutsu. As soon as his arms closed around me the emotions I had tried to desensitize myself from hit me like a tidal wave, and in its wake the walls I had built came crashing down around me. I buried my face into his chest, sobs racking through my small frame as I clung to him, he tensed slightly before tightening his hold on me.**

**"Kiku-san..." he whispered pulling back slightly to rest his forehead against mine, "Tell me what happened."**

**I took a moment to collect myself, the words catching in my throat; unsure of what the repercussions would be if the elders found out. "Sorry Sasori-san…I overheard something I shouldn't have… I needed some fresh air that's all." I said in an attempt to brush it off as tried to regulate my breathing, feeling incredibly foolish. I attempted to pull away only for his arms to tighten around me, holding me in place.**

**"There's more to it than that Kiku-san." Sasori whispered his eyes narrowing, "Or do you think I wouldn't notice?"**

**"It's not that…I'm just- I've said too much as it is, I shouldn't involve you in the affairs of my clan." I said avoiding his piercing brown eyes.**

**"I was under the impression those boundaries between us were long since crossed." Sasori muttered caressing my cheek, waiting for my eyes to meet his. "What did you hear?" He pressed, his eyes locked with mine.**

**"An argument," I paused, hesitating briefly before continuing. "It was about the elders wanting to rid our bloodline of an impurity…they were talking about me Sasori-san." I whispered.**

**"What impurity?" His voice was calm, though his eyes bore into mine.**

**"They didn't say… but from what my father was saying it sounded like there were others…after our mission I'm going into the hall of records to find out, if there's any record of it, it'll be there…" I trailed off contemplating my next words carefully. Sasori was quiet as he digested what I had told him, his mouth pressed into a thin line, eyes staring off into the distance. I continued in a hushed voice, "I don't imagine this is the sort of information one can simply walk in and out with…things like these are usually kept strictly to a select few. It'll be suicide once they realize what I'm after. I can't do this alone…" I trailed off watching him carefully; the next words rolled off my tongue as quickly as they formed, "Sasori-san I want you to come with me."**

**He closed his eyes, a smirk forming on his lips, "Well I guess my hands are tied then."**

* * *

Once I was satisfied I began channeling the chakra through my fingertips to the crystal in a steady stream; careful not to pump too much in too quickly. It didn't take long for the effects of using the crystal to settle in; my heart began to beat rapidly pounding like a hammer against my ribcage, sweat began to form at my temple at the crystals attempts to absorb my chakra at a dangerous rate. As I poured my memories into the Kiku Kessho the flesh on my palms began to bubble and char, the heat emitting from the crystal searing my skin. My onyx irises eclipsed as my tissue began to heal; not willing to chance loosing my concentration I clenched my eyes shut avoiding rising smoke. I began to wean back the flow of chakra once my memories drew near to my conversation with Sasori the night before; cutting the flow off completely where I attempted to brush him off; keeping the remainder of our conversation secret while playing into illusion that I was oblivious to the elders' intrusive nature. Tilting my head back I let my hands fall to my side slightly thankful that missions have been coming so frequently, it made the strain easier to bear. When the missions were sparse it would normally take hours to infuse the Kiku Kessho with one's memories, it wasn't uncommon for even those of us with the best control to find our chakra levels greatly depleted.

Stepping away from the Kiku Kessho I pinched the bridge of my nose, waiting for my head to stop spinning. It was crucial for a Shinobi from the Fukkatsu clan to be very precise while performing a ritual like this, the slightest maculation or lapse in control would result in death; those with the Satori were the greatest risk, when their chakra is depleted to zero their body awakens a specific chakra reserve engulfing them in an unquenchable flame, that if left uncontained will consume everything in a nine mile radius. Cases like that have led to the Kiku Kessho's decent deep into the earth. I straighten up as the dizziness subsides and retrieve the torch from its resting place. I briskly walk out of the room and down the tunnel; I have less than an hour to be at the Kazekage's office. Reaching the end of the tunnel I bite into the soft spot on my thumb before the tissue has a chance to heal I spread a trail of blood across the seal etched into the stone. The ground rumbles as the thick slab of stone recedes into the earth; a defense constructed to contain the flames of reckless Shinobi.

Within seconds of being out of the narrow tunnel a hand grabs my shirt sleeve, I let out an irritated growl and turn around to face my younger brother. Taking note of the sand clinging to the folds of his robes I roll my eyes at his foolishness.

"Hitoshi-kun, what are you doing?" I say impatiently, kneeling down to his level I brush away the sand.

"Kaasan told me you'd be here…" Hitoshi mumbled as a slight pink tinting his full cheeks.

"You were looking for me, in the middle of a sand storm?" I ask, receiving an enthusiastic nod.

"I wanted to wish you luck on your mission today!" he beamed.

"Well that's very nice of you Hitoshi-kun, but I'm not leaving quite yet…besides you know you're supposed to stay inside during the storms." I said standing up and extending my hand to the small boy.

"Sorry Neesan…" was his quiet reply, his tiny hand grasping my outstretched one.

Once I had his hand I began weaving through the scroll cases, "So how did you get here so quickly Hitoshi-kun?"

"Baachan helped me!" He piped happily.

"How nice of Eiko…" I say careful to keep the edge out of my voice.

"Why don't you call Baachan, Baachan?" Hitoshi's asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older," I quickly change the subject as we exit the hall of records, "How about a piggy-back Hitoshi-kun?"

"Okay!" he said jumping up and down, I shook my head as I placed the torch back in it's holder before kneeling down. As he climbed onto my back I couldn't help but hope his eyes would always contain such admiration as he looked at me; I couldn't bare the thought of the cold eyes of the rest of the clan in their place. I wrapped my arms under his legs to support his weight better. I began walking down the corridor, once I was sure he wasn't going anywhere I broke into a run. I could hear his high pitched squeals as I bolted around sharp corners followed soon after by his bubbling laughter. I made sure to remember this moment, soon I would be sent to hunt down and assassinate a missing-nin; it was times like these that made their screams bearable. The corridors soon began to straighten out, a sign that we were nearing the surface. I listened closely for the raging winds however I was met with the bustling of feet overhead as people attempted to make up for lost time; the storm had passed.

* * *

AN: So this concludes the first Chapter of Out of Ashes. Keep in mind this is occurring one year before the Third Shinobi war where Sasori earned the title Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand). I am aware Sasori wasn't an ANBU member in the original plot line, but to accommodate my story I did some minor tweaking. The second chapter should be out very soon seeing as this chapter and the second were originally one very large chapter, I admit I sort of lost myself in writing it. I had to split it up to make it more comfortable to read. You won't have to wait long for the next update, it will be out in exactly one week :).

For any of you who may be reading my first fanfiction The Wretched, don't worry I'm continuing it at a steady pace. Unfortunately where I live had a horrible ice storm resulting in a power outage that lasted up to a week in certain areas. Because of that my internet access has been unstable at best and I've forgotten where I left off; I'm going to have to re-read the previous chapter and when one I was midway through before I start it back up again. Please forgive me for my absence, but I'm back and with the new year I've decided to dedicate a few hours of each day to my stories, hopefully producing a new chapter per story weekly to bi-weekly. Once I have a good sense of what I can realistically complete in a week I will give myself a deadline of however many days and I will guarantee a quality chapter in the predetermined timeframe. (Example: every nine days)

* * *

Explanations:

**Chrysanthemum** has long been associated with notions of rejuvenation and longevity. In times past, people would use cloths to wipe chrysanthemum dew on their skin on Chrysanthemum Day, which is on the 9th day of the 9th month of the year, in hopes of maintaining their youth.

**Resurrection** in Japanese is _Fukkatsu_.

**_Satori_** 悟りis a Japanese Buddhist term for awakening, "comprehension; understanding"It is derived from the verb satoru. _Satori_ is often used interchangeably with _kenshō (_"seeing into one's true nature". _Ken_ means "seeing," _shō_ means "nature" or "essence.") _Kenshō_ refers to the perception of the Buddha-Nature or emptiness. According to some authors, _kenshō_ is a brief glimpse, while _satori_ is considered to be a deeper spiritual experience. Giving me two of the three levels of the Fukkatsu clan's Kekkei Genkai (The Final two will be explained in detail at the end of chapter two.)

Modosu: The first stage of the Fukkatsu's Kekkei Genkai, undoubtedly the most commonly used; Children obtaining it between the ages of 8-13, a subconscious jutsu their bodies use to protect itself, with enough experience it can be controlled; either speeding the process (at the cost of using 2x the amount of chakra needed) or slowing the healing time to that of a human without the Kekkei Genkai (reserving chakra). The black irises of the user eclipses the whites; leaving their entire eye jet black; any trace contaminants are absorbed by a special cell in the blood, trapping it before it can infect other areas of the body. The contaminated blood is then expelled from the wound as soon as the foreign object is removed, after that process the blood coagulates and the new tissue begins to form out of the user's chakra; causing smoke to rise from the wound as the blood turns into a vapor giving the air a faint scent of burning flesh.

Kiku Kessho: Kiku meaning chrysanthemum and Kessho meaning crystal. It is not a direct translation but I didn't like how the correct translation I was given(kurisutaru kiku) when taken apart was really two names, kurisutaru not being listen as a word meaning crystal or gemstone. So I opted out for something a little simpler and just put two words I knew had the meanings I wanted. I hope you don't mind!

Kaso no jutsu: cremation jutsu

Oni mask: Sunagakure's ANBU masks. Instead of resembling animals like Konohagakure, Suna's ANBU members either wear cloth over their faces resembling turbans or a mask resembling the Japanese demons called Oni. For obvious reasons I chose the later.

Yokai: shape shifting demon

Baabaa: disrespectful version of Baachan (not explained in the link I gave earlier)


	2. The Departure

Out of Ashes

Chapter Two: The Departure

The corridor came to and end at a set of steep wooden stairs.

"Hitoshi-kun, I'm running a bit late…is it alright with you if I go very, very fast?" I ask staring at the steps before me. I could feel him tense slightly, "I wont let you fall, it'll be fun just like down here only a little quicker, alright?" I reassured him.

"I-I guess so." He stuttered.

"Perfect, hold on okay Hitoshi-kun?" I instructed as I came to the top of the stairs, feeling his grip tighten I pushed open the door. A ray of light washed over us, temporarily blinding me after spending so many hours under the earth. I waited for my eyes to adjust before readjusting Hitoshi on my back, ensuring I had a solid grip on him before dashing out into the intense heat of the desert sun. I wove in-between people on their way out of the compound, careful not to come in contact with anyone; there was enough malcontent in their cold eyes without me knocking over an old woman.

As we passed through the crowd I could feel eyes on me, causing me to increase my pace. I could handle their glares, however I didn't want Hitoshi to notice; the last thing I needed was to try to explain why our clan looked at me like I was something unpleasant they'd found on the underside of their shoe.

"Neesan?" Hitoshi asked sheepishly.

"Yes Hitoshi-kun?" I asked hesitantly, slowing my pace.

"When you get back…will you teach me how to throw kunai?" I felt him lean back slightly. Glancing over my shoulder I noticed him staring longingly at a couple of Shinobi at our compound's training ground.

"Of course I will Hitoshi-kun." I said relief washing over my features.

"Really?" he asked astonishment clear in his voice.

I laughed before nodding my head and pointing at the post on the far right, "I'll meet you there in seven days, I promise."

"Thank you Neesan!" he exclaimed.

A smile slid over my face as I set him down in front of our door, his innocence a breath of fresh air.

"Anytime Hitoshi-kun," I ruffle his hair earning a look of irritation from my younger brother. I stick my tongue out at him before quickly disappearing through the door.

"Neesan that isn't fair!" I hear him groan as I bolt up the stairs to my bedroom.

As soon I shut my bedroom door I begin to strip off my outer layers letting them fall in a heap at my feet, leaving only my bindings and mesh armor intact. I kneel in front of my bed and pull a metal box out from beneath it, lifting the lid I pause for a moment staring at the red and white Oni mask resting on the top of its contents. I lift the mask from the box, it's piercing stare a reflection the lives I've taken; their defiant faces flashing before my eyes. With a snort I toss the mask aside; this is not the time to be sentimental; emotions will only get in the way of my mission. I begin to pull out the remaining contents of the box; black fingerless gloves, black pants, a tanned flak jacket and black shoes. Upon dressing myself I pull my waist length hair into a high pony tail, once I'm satisfied that I won't get a curtain of crimson falling in my face mid-way through a fight I proceed to check the contents of my ninja pouches. Replenishing the kunai I had lost in my previous mission as well as a bundle of explosive tags, I strap my katana to my back and secure a tessen to my waist, concealing the second in the bindings around my left calf. I snatch the Oni mask off my bed and slip it over my face, grabbing a long brown cloak from my closet I slip my mask around to the back of my head and pull the oversized hood over it, effectively concealing my ANBU uniform from prying eyes. I slide my door open, glancing down the hall to my brother's bedroom an uneasy feeling creeping into my conscious. I quietly approach his door, resting my hand upon it's surface I listen intently for anything out of the ordinary, "Hitoshi-kun?" I call quietly.

"Yes Neesan?" came his immediate response, the door sliding open simultaneously.

"I just wanted to remind you to meet me at the far right-hand post in a week," I lie, relief washing over me.

"I won't forget!" Hitoshi giggled before engulfing me in a hug. His head resting on the tessen strapped to my hip sent an odd pang through my chest; I ran a hand through his messy blood red hair before pulling away. Mumbling a quiet goodbye I briskly turn around and head down the stairs. I'm about to walk out the door when a soft voice stops me dead in my tracks.

"Good luck Kiku-chan." Her voice sounds pained, sending a chill down my spine.

"Good bye Kaasan." I say quietly as I exit our home, my mind swirling with what had happened last night. I take in a deep breath, calming my nerves before continuing in the direction of the compound's gates. The sun was nearly setting in the sky, I wouldn't have much longer to make it to the Kazekage's office, my trip underground took far longer than I had intended. The cloak was made of a thicker material to accommodate the desert's bitter nights, though with the air only beginning to lessen the temptation to whip the robe from my burning skin was almost unbearable. Though reason cautioned me against such foolishness; if someone saw me which would undoubtedly be the case within seconds the punishment would be of the utmost severity. Instead I stuck to the shadows as much as possible, winding in between vendors and haggling customers, stopping only briefly to purchase an apple. Turning a corner the round building located at the heart of the village came into view; the Kazekage's office.

* * *

"Your mission is simple; track down Yari Fukkatsu an S-Rank criminal formally from Sunagakure. Yari was last seen in a small village on our borders with the land of Rivers. We are on the brink of war, if he were to leak information to an enemy nation it could result in our downfall. You are to hunt him down and dispose of him by any means necessary, is any of this in anyway unclear?" The Third Kazekage said his yellow eyes fixed on me. When no one spoke he slid the file resting in front of him towards an ANBU member to his left, "Inside contains the information you'll need. You're dismissed." He waved us out with a flick of his wrist, his piercing eyes lingering on me for a moment before staring out the large window behind him; the setting sun giving them a rich golden glow.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." Sasori said, boredom seeping from his deep voice. I took the file from the ANBU member, giving him a curt nod.

"Thank you." I said, turning quickly on my heel; impatient to get this over with. I was beginning to grow weary of assassination missions, I had more blood on my hands at fifteen than most kunoichi my age ever would.

**Of course if a war really is on our doorstep that those younger than me will have their hands dripping with blood.**

"Kiku-chan...come here for a moment." The Kazekage's voice stopping me in the doorway, I closed my eyes for a moment erasing all emotion from my features before turning to face him.

"Yes Kazekage-sama," I said, slowly approaching him.

He motioned for everyone else to leave, at the sound of the door shutting he began to speak. "Your clan is truly remarkable wouldn't you say?" His was face hidden as he gazed out one of the expansive windows overlooking the village, the setting sun not yet hidden by cliffs of Sunagakure. When I remained silent he let out a soft chuckle, "I suppose that goes without saying. After all for a new Shinobi to rise out of the ashes of their predecessor is a major feat…even if they are little by a glimmer of who they once were; it really is a shame they aren't more mature at the time of their resurrection." His golden eyes found mine at that point, "And all those records, they do wonders to speed the process along. You know I've never come across a Shinobi better suited for missions like these in all my years as Kazekage than the Fukkatsu..." He stood from his chair, crossing his hands behind his back as he walked to the window.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama, it's an honor to serve you." I said humbly, pushing back the unease creeping into my chest.

"I expect you to deal with this traitor accordingly then…come here." The Kazekage motioned to the spot beside him. I hesitantly approached the window. "That blast however…that can be a bit of a problem in situations like these; when one Shinobi's death could result in the deaths of all their comrades in mere seconds, not nearly enough time to escape a nine mile blast. Do you remember what I told you the first day you put on that mask Kiku-chan?"

"The mission is above all else." I said gazing down at a group of children playing as the realization of why he chose me for this mission sunk in.

"Hm, very good." He said, turning my chin to face him; the setting sun washing over his features, casting him in a fiery glow. I tensed, but held still waiting for him to release me. "Do not forget that." He said, a steely edge clinging to his voice as he let go of my face.

"Hai." I said pulling my Oni mask over my face as I exited the room. I slid the door shut suppressing the urge to slam it, I started down the hallway. My composure gave way to a surge of anger as I flipped through the file, not paying much attention to its contents.

**So that's what I am to this goddamn village? Who fucking cares if we send them on suicide missions they'll just show back up in a week or two! Hey why not? We have nine lives after all; so it's perfectly acceptable. Really, what do we care? Oh wait what was that? You say only half of them have the Satori? Oh well that's too bad, they should have known risks came with the job! **

I stopped mid-step, my body refusing to respond to any commands.

"Where do you think your going?" An irritated voice growled from behind me.

"Sasori-san let me go." I snap, trying to break free from his jutsu.

"So you can storm out like some spoiled brat?" he snorted, "I don't think so."

I let out a deep breath, attempting to smother the fire raging in my chest, "I'm sorry Sasori-san… let's just get going already, I've kept you waiting long enough."

There was a slight pause before my foot came crashing down catching me off balance I lurched forward, coming up beside me he plucked the file from my hand. "One would think you would have learned that by now..." Sasori trailed off as he flipped through the pages, taking in the information I missed in my rage. "Hm… well we won't find him at the border… he isn't stupid enough to stay so close to the village he betrayed regardless of how familiar it is."

"So we'll be going further, possible into the Land of Fire then?" I ask, readjusting my cloak.

"Yes," Sasori said sliding his Oni mask into place and pulling his hood over it.

* * *

I pulled my cloak closer to my body, more thankful for its presence now than I had been hours ago. The chill of the night had been settling in for the last hour there was only so much time we'd have left before we would be forced to stop for the night. The border between the Land of Wind and the Land of Rivers was at least another day's journey ahead. "Do you really think a war is coming?" I asked quietly.

Sasori remained quiet as if he hadn't heard me, and if it were anyone else I might have believed it. I found myself wanting to rip the mask from his face. Instead I turned my attention back to keeping my cloak secured as we ran across the sand dunes, the rocky cliff face to my left.

"There's a cave up ahead, we'll sleep there tonight." Sasori's voice startled me, his normally smooth tone felt distant and cold. I watched his body language for a moment taking in the subtle hunch of his shoulders that wasn't there before.

**He looks like he's in pain...**

Turning my gaze forward I started scanning for any trees or shrubs; anything to use for firewood. The cold night air had begun to seep through my cloak and leach away at the warmth I had tried to preserve in its folds.

"You won't find any," he said boredom laced in his tone.

"You've got to be kidding me," I mutter rubbing my hands together in an attempt to increase the circulation.

"The cave is small enough; it should trap some of our body heat in it." Sasori explained turning in towards the cliff side. I rolled my eyes and followed closely behind him to a narrow crack in the side of the cliff. A smirk crept its way onto my face, however uninviting this pass appears at the very least it will supply good protection from enemy eyes. Sasori is the first to enter, placing his hand on the side of the cliff he began working his way into its depth. We shuffled through the pass our cloaks often snagging on the jagged rocks pressing in on us.

"Are you sure it's small enough Sasori-san?" I ask irritably as stone slices into my palm, the smoke rising from the healing flesh in tendrils.

"You're welcome to sleep outside Kiku-san," Sasori teased, as he tapped a rock attaching an almost invisible thread of chakra to its jagged surface.

"If it continues on like this I just might." I said matter-of-factly as a stone scraped across my mask.

"It opens up soon enough." I could hear the amusement in his voice. Eyeing a rather deep scratch in the horn of his oni mask I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. As we wove between the rocks jutting out of the cliffs surrounding us I hoped with every step that the pass would suddenly open up to smooth walls. Though when it did the reality was hardly comparable to fantasy I had painted in my mind; **though that is normally the case I suppose. **

While it opened up and the walls were smoother the space was only large enough for three people to lie comfortably and the walls while no longer as sharp as those in the pass it could hardly be considered smooth, the bumps would make it impossible to sit against for more than a few minutes at a time.

"It's better than nothing I suppose," I said thankful to be off my feet at the very least. The seclusion also made it possible for me to remove my mask, aiding in the little comfort I would find here. Pushing back my hood I began to remove the bulk of my weapons, setting them down neatly beside me. Once my weapons were laid out where they would be easily accessible I removed my mask and the ribbon holding my hair in place, letting it fall like a wave of crimson over my shoulders.

"Comfortable?" Sasori asked as he set up a web of chakra strings a few meters down from the entrance.

"I'm not planning on sleeping with my mask on if that's what your referring to Sasori-san." I say with a yawn, reaching into my jacket pocket I pulled out a couple of onigiri. I toss one to Sasori as he enters the hollow; he catches the small ball with ease, looking at it briefly before bringing it to his lips.

"Still don't trust me?" I tease, settling into my place on the cool sand I take a bite out of the rice ball.

"That's not it Kiku-san, I just prefer to know what I'm ingesting." He said taking a seat beside me, his mask hanging loosely around his neck as we ate our small meal. His brown eyes stared intently down the pass, a faint blue trailing from the fingers of his free hand into its depth; it would be invisible to anyone unaware of its presence.

"Sasori-san, can I ask you a personal question?" I asked sitting up.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "After all this time you still feel the need to ask such a silly question Kiku-san?"

"I suppose old habits die hard…" I murmured my face flushing slightly in embarrassment, looking down at his hands I followed the trail of blue into the pass; loosing sight of its faint glow as the darkness deepened. "When I mentioned the potential war…you seemed pained. I know you lost your parents when you were young…I never asked before because it seemed too intrusive but… they died in the last Shinobi war, didn't they?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the thin line of blue woven into the pass. Sasori was quiet for a moment, his breathing hitched in his throat as if he were recalling a painful memory. He let out a deep breath of air before answering, "I suppose that was going to come up eventually…yes Kiku-san, they were both killed by Konoha no Shiroi Kiba; Sakumo Hatake." Sasori stated in the same chilled tone as before. I ripped my eyes away from the threads of chakra and willed myself to look at their owner; what I saw sent pangs of guilt through my very core. His normally full lips pulled into a thin line, and those chocolate brown eyes I've grown so accustomed to narrowed so dangerously I dared not make a sound lest I set him off; though the thought was gone as quickly as it had formed, he was too controlled to do something so hotheaded, such a thing would be beneath him, I reminded myself ashamed that it had even crossed my mind.

"Sasori-san…I'm so sorry for asking, I shouldn't have, it wasn't my-"

"No one forced me to tell you Kiku-san," He interrupted my scrambled apology, "Now you know." His eyes softened slightly, a flicker of remorse flashing over his features. He reached up and removed the Oni mask from around his neck, laying it beside him on the ground. "I'll take first watch." Sasori said pulling his cloak tightly around his body, leaving only his fingertips exposed to the chill clinging to the tunnel. I lay down on my side, gripping the cloak tightly; thankful that Sasori had known of this place, it was not uncommon for the night time temperatures in the desert to drop below freezing this time of year, in here our body heat helped slightly, though it was still undeniably cold. I lay awake for nearly half an hour, the chill clinging to me like a cancer made it impossible to find sleep, my muscles convulsing in a desperate attempt to generate enough heat.

"Tch…Come here." Sasori's voice cut through the silence, turning over I gave him a questioning glance. He simply rolled his eyes and held his cloak open to me, realizing what he meant my face burned with embarrassment.

"You're not going to get any sleep trembling like that…" He muttered looking down the tunnel a slight pink colouring his cheeks.

"Thank you…Sasori-san" I mumbled resting my head on his lap, relaxing as the warmth radiating off his body soothed my tired muscles.

"Goodnight Kiku-san" Sasori whispered.

* * *

**I jumped over the threshold and dashed up the stairs to where I hoped I'd find him. Flames licking at my heels as I moved through the house; everything was ablaze. I burst through his bedroom door looking down immediately when I felt something wet oozing out from under my bare feet, a scream ripped through my lungs; blood. It was everywhere, splattered across the walls and there resting at my feet; Hitoshi's decapitated corpse flames surging around it, lapping against me devouring the flesh on my legs. I try to snuff them out with my hands only to find my tessen fully open and dripping in the ruby liquid. Recoiling I toss the fan across the room where it landed just short of a bloody lump. There staring back at me is a set of ice cold eyes; so foreign in the severed head playing host to them.**

**"What yokai are you?!" I spin around coming face to face with my mother, her flesh bubbling and charring as the flames dance around her. I scramble back tripping over the lifeless body and falling in a heap of blood.**

**"Kaasan?" I croak coughing as smoke fills my lungs, watching in horror as the flaming woman advances.**

**"What are you?!" She demands again, clutching at my clothes the flames from her body spreading over me like wild fire. Another bloodcurdling scream rips through my lungs as the flames battle against my healing flesh; the pain so unbearable and unrelenting, the stench so foul I taste the bile rising in my throat. **

**"What are you?" She hisses, tearing into my flesh with the exposed bone of her fingertips.**

My eyes fly open as my body jolts me upright. Clutching my heart I feel it hammering in my chest.

"Kiku-san?" I recoil at the sound of my name.

"They were on fire…so much blood…" I whispered under my breath dragging a hand over my face.

"Relax, it was only a dream." Sasori said readjusting his position against the wall, his brow furrowing as he looked at me, "What's with you lately?"

I gave Sasori an apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry…I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I just need some time to clear my head. I'll take watch okay?"

Sasori eyed me for a moment before running a hand through his hair, "I'll be fine" I assure him. Stifling a yawn he nodded his head before laying down, "You better be." He said as he readjusted his cloak, one hand lying limply in the sand; the faint blue slowly disappearing as sleep overtook him. I smiled softly to myself, spreading the edge of my cloak over the exposed limb. As I sat there mulling over the last two nights I glanced down at my comrade, his expression so serene I had trouble looking away. I ran a hand through my long hair, subconsciously braiding it as I watched the passageway intently.

* * *

Upon the final hour of my watch I had come to two conclusions; this was going to be my last mission whether I liked it or not, and Sasori couldn't be there when Yari's Satori activated. Weaving a few simple hand signs I watch a clone materialize from the sand, "Wait until I'm out of the pass and not a second later." I instruct, motioning to the jagged pass my clone began weaving through the rock. I let a few moments pass before I stand up silently pulling my weapons into place. Once everything is secured I slip the oni mask over my face and tie my hair up in a high ponytail.

"Kiku-san?" Sasori's groggily breathed as his eyes slowly began to open.

I bit my lip, leaning over him I caress his cheek as he began to stir. "Goodbye Sasori…please forgive me." I whisper as my hands wove hand signs with a desperation I hadn't felt before, "Wind Release: Vortex Prison" I whisper. His eyes snapped open as gusts of wind twisted around his body binding him in a vortex. I push myself back until I feel the jagged rocks of the pass slicing into my arms, holding the jutsu I quickly weave between the jutting rocks. Glancing over my shoulder I duck down slightly to avoid a protruding rock its razor sharp edge grazing the ribbon securing my hair. I bite my body works desperately to repair the various gashes opening as the rock rips into my flesh. The warmth of the suns rays hit my back and within moments the warmth of the rising sun spreads across my entire form, releasing the jutsu I roll out of the way just as a typhoon surges past me into the cliff. I turn to my clone, "Hold that jutsu for as long as you can." I glance back at the pass one last time before taking off in the direction of the border pulling the ribbon from my tangled hair; now I had to find and dispose of Yari Fukkatsu.

* * *

I reached our border with the Land of Rivers by midday; cutting the estimated time by at least half. My thighs burned and my head began to spin but still I pushed on, willing my self to stay mobile. I felt a surge of chakra course through my body, "So he's escaped then." I whisper to myself, I was hoping for a larger gap between us. While there was still a significant space it would be much harder to locate and kill Yari in such a restricted amount of time. As I ran across the first body of water in miles I reached down scooping water into my canteen as I went. I followed the river dashing across its surface as it turned inward. The stone quickly giving way to sprouting plants, as I headed deeper into the Land of Rivers the stony ground gave way to dense forests and surging waterways. I left the river heading in a bee line for the Land of Fire; thankful that the Land of Rivers was a narrower nation than the Land of Wind.

* * *

My legs shuddered from exertion; with the darkness creeping in I surveyed the area as I lay against the trunk of an old oak, its thick branches spiraling below. I gulped down the remainder of my canteen, only allowing myself enough time to regain enough chakra to steady myself; I had to move on, I had to put as much distance between me and Sasori as possible. My body already working on mending the torn muscles in my thigh, I slipped my hand into my jacket pocket pulling out a small black pill. This was a desperate attempt but I had to move on; I slipped the food pill into my mouth and waited for the energy to surge through my veins. I turned my eclipsed eyes skyward for a moment, the moon barely visible through the dense canopy. I was close to the Land of Fire; I would reach it well before the night was over. Once there I would allow myself a few hours of sleep, unable to accurately guess how far behind Sasori was I pulled myself to my feet. I dropped down to the riverbed to fill my canteen, listening intently to the unfamiliar sounds of the forest; insects buzzing in my ears mingled in with the calls of its nocturnal inhabitants. As the last bubble rose from the small container I ran up the trunk of the old tree, once high enough I shot across the length of one of its thick branches and kicked off my feet landing on a sturdy branch from an adjacent tree. Following the direction I knew the Land of Fire to be in I propelled myself from branch to branch.

* * *

I crossed what I knew to be the invisible border between neighboring lands as dawn began to lift the cloak of darkness from the woods. I slowed to a stop, panting heavily as I leaned against the hollow trunk of a dead tree. I pressed my back against it taking two large gulps of water I searched the woods for any sign of movement. Deciding this was as good a spot as any to sleep I pushed myself from the deadwood putting my full weight back on my protesting legs I began to lay out a perimeter of explosive tags; concealing them effectively behind tuffs of moss and scattered leaves; the dead tree just outside of their range. Once satisfied I slid into the hollow of the old oak, bringing my knees up to my chest I pulled my tessen out of the bindings clutching it tightly as I let my head rest against the aged wood, crimson hair pooling around my tired form.

* * *

I awoke hours later to the warm morning rays filtering through the hollow. I pulled myself from the tree, my bones aching from the position I had been forced to sleep in and yesterday's excursions. I stretch hearing a few satisfying pops before pulling another food pill from my jacket and popping it in my mouth. I take a moment to get my bearings before surging forward deeper into the Land of Fire; my finely tune senses searching for the man I needed to find. The whistling of a kunai reached my ears, turning on my heal I slid my finger into the ring of the weapon, spinning it around I shot it in the direction it had came; upon the kunai leaving my hand I flicked the tessen in my hand open.

A whistle sounded from behind me, "Impressive…but what else could I expect from my kin." A sly voice mused, "Its funny really, I leave because I'm sick of them using us as sacrificial pawns…and they send you, I should have seen it coming really."

I turn to face my attacker, his long crimson hair pulled back into a low braid and onyx eyes stand out against his pale complexion.

"Are you really that surprised Yari?" I ask my tone feigning boredom as I search for possible openings, quickly taking note of the large spear clutched in his right hand, it's long spearhead curving upwards slightly, a few inches below the main blade a smaller notched blade curves towards it with the end of the spear tapering to a deadly point. With a smirk he begins to spin the spear around at a high speed.

"Such insolence, no matter…I see you've noticed Tsukisasu, how would you like to be better acquainted?" He asked appearing behind me in the blink of an eye. I spun around bringing my tessen up to deflect his spearhead; I ducked under the shaft grasping it in my free hand I pulled it forward sending a knee into his gut. Upon making contact Yari crumbled into a pile of sand, I quickly made a substitution just in time to avoid being impaled through the heart.

**So you attack from behind, coward.**

Slipping my tessen into my bindings I wove hand signs at lightening speed, "Fire style: Dragon head jutsu." I sent a tornado of flames towards Yari watching carefully for the moment he would replace himself with a substitution, the second I saw the switch I flash stepped in front of him simultaneously unsheathing my katana I brought it down on the shaft of his spear I jumped out of range as he shot a kick towards my head the heavy spearhead clattering to the ground simultaneously.

"You bitch! How dare you cut my Tsukisasu?" He screeched flipping the spear around and throwing the tapered end through the air at me, I easily side stepped the projectile only to come face to face with an enraged Yari. My eyes widened as the spearhead was thrust into my abdomen, "This won't be over quickly." Coughing up blood I glared up at the man looming over me as he twisted the blade, "I'm going to make you regret the day you became a Kunoichi." My eyes eclipsing I jumped back, pulling the blade from me in the process. The blood quickly coagulating as tendrils of smoke rose from the gaping hole.

"So sorry it seems my Tsukisasu still has some bite left in it." He sneered tossing his braid over his shoulder.

"You're awfully confident." I whispered appearing above him. Bringing my katana down on his clavicle, slicing through bone and ligament spraying my Oni mask, his blood ran down the porcelain in steady streams, "Considering you've exhausted the extent of your Satori…eight times in two hundred and seventy-seven years. Nine, twenty-four, fourteen, forty-nine, twenty-nine, forty, nineteen, fifty-four." A scream ripped through him as I pulled my katana out and down again this time slicing through the bones of his wrist. I watched as his Modosu accelerated, the smoke rising from his body repairing the damage at an unnatural rate. I wasted no time in kicking away his lifeless hand still clutching the spearhead in it's grip, Narrowing my eyes I sheathed my katana, weaving hand signs I sent a large ball of fire towards the spearhead; within seconds of coming in contact with the severed limb nothing was left but ashes. A growl emitted from my opponent, "You don't play fair do you Fukkatsu-chan?"

Irritation sparked within me, as I spun around my face came in contact with Yari's fist, the force of the impact cracking my oni mask and sending me spiraling into a nearby tree. The impact forcing the air out of my lungs as I collapse in a heap at the base of the splintered tree, fragments of my mask scattered around me. I struggle to pull myself to my feet; the reality of how much chakra I had put into Sasori's containment hitting me like a ton of bricks as my Modosu worked desperately to repair the damage. I hadn't even had the chance to fully recover half of the chakra I had used since venturing into the temple. Whipping the blood from the corner of my lip I glared at Yari, if things continued on like this it Sasori would catch up to us, or at the very least come into range of the Satori…if I even managed to kill this bastard. Yari dashed towards me, just as his hand closed around my throat I shot my hands up to lock his arm in an iron grip. His laughter assaulting my ears, "It's useless you pathetic child!" he cackled.

**I was hoping to avoid this...**

I closed my eyes, focusing on the chakra swelling in my chest, building until it was surging through every inch of my body. Rapidly it began erupting from every pore in my body; engulfing me in an inferno. The Modosu's second stage Kensho and all the Fukkatsu Kunoichi could hope to possess, it was but a shadow of the Satori's power; my ace in the hole. Yari's laughter quickly gave way to a series of agonizing cries as he attempted to free himself from my grasp, the flames leaching from my skin devouring his flesh. Dots began to cloud my vision; "Thirty-nine…how unlucky." I whisper swaying, my grip loosening on Yari allowing him to free himself as he foolishly attempted to smother the flames. I begin to sway as the flames engulfing me slowly fade to nothing, my body felt heavy as I struggled to remain standing, soon my back collides with the hard soil as my feet give out from beneath me. The little chakra I had left slowly dwindling down to nothing, it was a strange feeling that I had never experienced before. As I lay there, my limbs unresponsive as if anchored to the earth and my stomach churning as the pain intensified; I wondered if this is what dying felt like.

**I suppose I will find out soon enough… it won't take long for the flames to erupt from his skin…especially with his Modosu in its accelerated state…does he really believe that will save him?**

Yari's agonized screams as his body fought desperately to restore the damaged tissue became nothing more than a distant cry. My vision growing hazier with every passing second, my breathing strained as I gasped for air; I had only just awakened the Kensho mere months ago, my body hadn't had the chance to acclimate to the massive amount of chakra it demanded; this would be my first and last time using it in combat. I lay there fighting to keep my eyes focused; my vision slowly fading to black. A dark figure looms above me, the stench of burnt flesh stinging my nostrils.

"Y-you stu…pid little…bitch." Yari let out a pained laugh, "Well, at-at least…you'll…be joining me." I closed my tired eyes awaiting the final blow as a flash of sunlight reflected upon metal.

**Please forgive me Sasori...**

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed. I really enjoyed writing the first stage of this story; I hope you didn't think I would end a fanfiction in two chapters, after all the name of the story is Out of Ashes and her last name means resurrection, noticing a theme yet? If not read on the Kekkei Genkai is explained in more detail.**

** I'm going to try to have one up every two weeks once the story gets going. However I'm having a lot of trouble deciding on how I want to write the next chapter; it will most likely be considerably shorter than the previous chapters with the way it is going now; just an quick account of the next two hundred and sixteen hours after Kiku's death. Unfortunately my manager is going on vacation for the next two months so I've been scheduled to cover his shifts, therefore I will be unable to update on a regular basis if at all for that time frame. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

**Significant points:**

**-There is no correct way to say I love you in Japanese, it just isn't done. Instead of saying you love someone you show it, much better isn't it? I thought so; don't be surprised if you never see the phrase ****"I love you." ****in this particular fanfiction, actions speak louder than words after all! **

**-I opted to having the jutsu already translated for you, I hope you don't mind the change I just thought it might be easier for the readers than having to scroll to the AN every time Kiku used a jutsu.**

**-Yari: spear**

**-** **Tsukisasu: impale**

**-Kensho: Attainable to any high level Shinobi of the Fukkatsu clan regardless of gender. It engulfs the user's body with an unquenchable flame that will not burn out until the user's chakra either drops too low to accommodate or they release the jutsu. The flame devours both their skin as well as anything it comes in direct contact with; like any of the final stages it must be used simultaneously with the Modosu to prevent the user's death.**

**-Satori: the last stage of the Fukkatsu's bloodline limit and the final defense. Much like the Kensho the body is engulfed in an inferno however it is not activated on command; rather the user must run out of chakra. It is very unstable and a carrier of the Satori must be constantly aware of their chakra levels. The Satori itself is much more powerful than the Kensho. Instead of being restricted solely to what comes in contact with the user's body, the user's chakra reserve containing the Satori erupts. The chakra takes the form of an unquenchable flame as it is expelled from every pore in their body that consumes everything in a nine mile radius; able to turn all but the hardest stone to ash. In two-hundred and sixteen hours (nine days) a baby will be born out of the ashes; a reincarnation of the fallen Shinobi. The Satori is recorded to be only accessible to the males born into the Fukkatsu clan at their fifteenth birthday; impurities in the bloodlines have led to odd cases where a female born into the Fukkatsu clan may possess the Satori.**

**-** **Yari's Satori ages: Four is pronounced "shi" which is the same pronunciation as death. Nine is pronounced "ku" which has the same pronunciation as agony or torture. Yari's at each of his deaths consisted of the numbers 4 or 9 leading to Kiku believing his existence was "unlucky".**


End file.
